ToGo Sentai Crossenger
by voltmanga04
Summary: (Integration Taskforce Cross Ranger) Plot adopted from TEKNAM. Children of the Gokaigers take on the supposed defeated Zangyack Empire (now known as NEO-Zangyack) when they are thrown into the past to the time their parents were still pirates. Edit(14/02/2017): Added a prologue and rewriting chapter 1.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Comments**_ :

 _Warnings: mentioning of genetics, DNA experiments._

 **-{X}-{X}-{X}-**

 **Prologue**

 _Some years ago, a empire known as the Space Empire Zangyack, who've conquered and destroyed countless planets throughout the Universe, in a bid to rule over it. However, their threat to conquer planet Earth was halted by an unlikely group of people who revolted against the Empire, the space pirate crew, the Gokaigers._

 _They, along with thirty-four past Super Sentai powers and an Earthling apprentice, halted the Zangyack invasion of Earth and destroyed most of their Empire. After leaving Earth with new groups of Super Sentai to defend the planet, the Gokaigers successfully travel to the Zangyack homeworld to defeat any last of the remaining Zangyack soldiers._

 _With the Zangyack no longer considered a threat to the Universe, the Gokaigers, along with Super Sentai members that are still able to work, began creating a defense force to protect the Universe from further harm. This defense force is known as the Interplanetary Space Pirates Defense Force (otherwise known as I.S.P.D.F), during the peaceful time, the pirate crew who defeated a powerful space empire, decided to settle down and to have children, leaving any pirate work needed to be done for new generations of space pirates._

 _However, starting families was not going to be easy, especially for a crew who all came from different planets, where genetics could differ in various ways. They conducted several experiments - along with help from some Sentai with scientific knowledge - but with most of them leaving no success. Until one night when Don 'Hakase' Dogoier of the Gokaigers was up late, accidentally mixed DNA of the crew, which some months later, led to the creation of six children._

 _However, some months after the children were born, an unexpected attack on the I.S.P.D.F was led by a new enemy. The I.S.P.D.F led a investigation on who carried out the attack and everyone was shocked to learn that some remnants of a old Empire escaped the Gokaigers' hands. The enemy later revealed itself as the newly-formed NEO-Zangyack Empire, with a mission to crush the space pirates who defeated the original Zangyack._

 _Years later, five out of the six children of the Gokaigers, with four of them believing one of their parents were lost in the attack on the I.S.P.D.F some years before, test-drive newly developed technology made to defeat the newly reformed Empire as a brand new Sentai team - with powers similar to their parents - head into battle as ToGo Sentai, Crossenger!._

 **-{X}-{X}-{X}-**

 **Author's Comments** :

I decided to add a prologue to the story, explaining the plot more in depth to make it more understandable. I am also rewriting the first chapter so it makes a bit more sense instead of jumping into a training routine.


	2. Crossengers Assemble (Part 1)

Chapter 1 - Crossengers, Assemble! (Part 1)

 _Quick Note - Character introductions will be in chapter 1 part 2, this is just a 'pilot' chapter_

A flash of red raced by followed by a spectrum of blue, yellow, green and black.

The group stopped at a door that was heavily guarded by security locks, the person in yellow fumbled about in his suit pockets, looking for something to pick-lock the door with. Eventually, he finds a paper-clip like device and starts picking at the lock as three others keep watch.

"Hurry" whispered the person in the black suit "Hurry. Will it open?"

A click was heard as the male in yellow proceeded to pick the next lock on the door, getting annoyed at the black's nervousness.

"What was that click?. Hurry"

" **AH-MOU BE QU-**!" Yellow proceeded to shout but was quickly quieted by a hand on his mouth, belonging to one of the other group members.

The person in red turned to them with a figure by her mouth, hurrying to re-join the group as yellow successfully pick-locked the door.

"There it is!" Yellow said excitedly as he pushes the door open,

As soon as the five stepped into an empty room with a alter at the centre of it, with a scroll like object that did not seemed to be guarded. The person in green got excited when she saw the scroll and proceeded to run towards the altar but was caught by her collar.

"Baka. Don'cha you think there may be traps, Green?" asked Red,

"Ah-gomen!" Green replied, accidentally bumping into Black.

Black loses his balance, making him bump and fall onto Red and Yellow, whose impact made a series of alarms go off. Blue, who was on guard, began slashing bullets away that were being fired at the group from above with a blade. Red and Yellow quickly recover from their fall in time to see a shadowy figure jump down in front with their back towards the group of teenagers. The figure slowly turns around and is revealed to be wearing a red suit with a saber and gun in his hands, he stands still for a moment and starts running towards the teenagers

"Alright guys, HADE NI IZUKE!" the younger Red exclaims

"ROGER!" the rest of the group shout before they race towards the adult.

A barrage of gunfire and sword slashes filled the room, echoing throughout. Black was the first to be defeated, followed by Green, Yellow and Blue.

"Minna-!"

Red was caught off by bullets shot near her feet, she quickly turned around to see the older male about to strike his saber at her. In a quick motion, Red manages to dodge the sword strike before taking out a combat knife, the two reds began to circle each other, before beginning a fully fledged swordfight.

 _Authour's Notes:_

 _And that's chapter one part 1, I didn't want to make this too long as I wasn't sure if had a character count. I do hope all of you enjoyed part one of chapter 1 and are looking forward to rest of the chapter and the battle between the two reds. This is a adopted story from TEKNAM (_ _topic/118331/78897090/1/_ _) with permissions to change some story and character elements, along with switching a couple of pairings they listed. Check out my deviantART (_ __ _) for visual representations of the characters, Sentai suits and their gadgets._

 **Quick Vocab:**

"Ah-Mou!" - Frustration like "Jeez" or "C'mon", in the original Gokaiger, Luka seemed to used it more than the others (correct me if I'm wrong) so it seemed fitting for Yellow to use, a little insight to Yellow's parent.

"Baka" - Various different meanings such as 'fool' or 'idiot'.

"Gomen" - Apologising such as a simple 'sorry'.

"Hade ni Ikuze!" - (y'all who watched / know Gokaiger should know this one) "Let's make it showy!" (there's a lot of translations for this so I'm mainly going to use the "Let's make it showy!" translation in this fanfiction).


	3. Crossengers Assemble (Part 2)

Chapter 1 Part 2 - Crossengers, Assemble!

The two reds clash their blades together. The other fallen teenagers look on, watching their team leader slowly beginning struggling to fight the other red.

" **GOKAI CHANGE**!" the older male took out a transformation device " **SHINKENGER**!" and transformed into a samurai-like red suit.

"NANI!?"

The younger female jumped back as the now samurai-like opponent swings his sword at her. The four other teenagers recovered in time to see the samurai attach some sort of red-coloured disk at the end of his sword handle.

" **Shinkenmaru, Kaen no Mai**!"

Flames began to surround the samurai's blade. The four recovered teenagers gaped in surprise and rushed to get up to help their teammate, however, more gunshots came from a corner of the room, hitting near their feet.

The four looked around and saw two figures in blue and yellow suits, in similar designs to what the samurai wore before he transformed, running towards them.

"Ah-mou! Can't they give us a break!?" complained Yellow

"It's what training's about Lyle- whoops" stated Blue, before realising she used Yellow's real name

"Joan! Y'know we're not supposed to call each other by our names when we're in training!" panicked Green

"Talk about yourself, Mai, you just did the same thing!" stated Black

"Ari!"

While the group were arguing, they did not notice the distance between them and the supposed allies of the older Red.

"ABUNAI MINNA!" shouted their Red teammate, who was struggling to hold off the flaming blade with her own.

Despite the warning, the bickering four had no time to react and were thrown off their feet by the two other opponents with their sabers.

"Too easy" muttered the older Yellow

Lyle, Joan, Mai and Ari all let out a groan which became a gasp when they saw their last standing member loose her grip of her blade and fall onto one knee. The older male gets ready to strike her with his sword but stops midway, letting out a laugh.

"Your mother would kill me if there was a scratch on you during training" he said, helping the younger red up.

"Hmph. Tou-san, you're letting us off too easy this time" she replied

The samurai de-transformed back into his original suit and walked back to re-group with his two comrades, they nod a approval before walking away from the teens.

"Hikari!"

Hikari turned around to see her group run up towards her. She takes her face mask off, using it to wipe the sweat of her forehead.

"You guys alright?" she asks them and gets a nod of approval from everyone

"Y'know, I think Marvelous-san let you off a little too _easy_ , Hikari"

"What was that Lyle!?" Hikari snapped a little

Before the group could finish their conversation, an announcement overhead reported of an enemy attack on the base.

"Our time to shine!" exclaimed Ari and Mai as they ran of

"Guys, wait up!"

The group ran towards a bridge belonging to the base and saw a alien-like spaceship overhead.

"Minna, are you ready?" asked Hikari to her comrades, holding a phone like device

"Roger!"

"Yosh!, CROSSENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

The phone like device began transforming the group into different coloured suits.

 _Author's note:_

 _And that is part 2 of chapter one completed. More insight of the Crossenger's backgrounds will come into the story in later chapters._

 _Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and check out my deviantART (Volt-D-Manga) for illustrations relating to Crossenger._


	4. First Transformation

Chapter 2 - First Transformation

"CROSSENGERS, ASSEMBLE!"

The group insert five different coloured keys into the phone-like transformation device and a flash of blue light began to circle the Crossengers, covering their spy-like training suits before bursting and revealing them in suits with similar designs to the three grown-ups who trained them earlier.

The suits were similar that to a pirate design but with noticeable differences, such as various splits at some areas like the shoulders and shins - connected with crisscrossing leather ties. Each suit had a open coat-like motif with similar crisscrossing leather ties as the shoulders and shins, holding it together. Each of the helmets had an 'X' shape to them with various designs to the edges.

"The Fiery Leader, Red Cross!"

Red Cross posed with her left arm towards her chest, with her hand straight, slightly to the right. Her right arm was bent, in a mid-uppercut position with her right hand in a fist shape with her left leg slightly bent whilst her right leg remained straight.

"The Calm Swords Specialist, Blue Cross!"

Blue Cross posed next to Red Cross on the right with one knee on the ground with her arms in a position as if she was holding a sword.

"The Electrifying Tactician, Yellow Cross!"

Yellow Cross posed to the left side of Red Cross, he had his left arm bent and left hand in a fist shape, his right arm was in a similar position to his left but slightly more upwards. His left knee was bent whilst his right leg remained straight.

"The Shiny Star Mechanic, Green Cross!"

Green Cross posed next to Yellow Cross with her arms crossed and looking straight onwards.

"The Master Chief, Black Cross!"

Black Cross posed next to Blue Cross, with his left leg in the air and arms bent upwards.

"Crossing and combining legends!" exclaimed Red Cross

"TOGO SENTAI, CROSSENGER!" the team exclaims together

"We should probably come up with a better rollcall" whispered Black Cross

A group of the alien-like invaders looks up at the team, tilting their heads to the side, muttering amongst themselves.

"Saa, HADE NI IKUZE!"

"Hai!"

The Crossengers dash in full force at the invaders, some of the team firing guns, whilst the others preferred swords or combat knifes. Red Cross took two more different coloured keys and smirked.

"Alright, let's see how our special ability works!"


End file.
